Innocuous Polygons
by Cinpii
Summary: [Non yaoi.] Looking back at it now, it all started the day Kaidoh senpai found a love letter in his shoebox...
1. Ryoma

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. Not me. Please don't sue.

**AN:** Always wanted to write in a first person point of view. This idea has been nagging me for far too long. Maybe posting it will get me cracking. Or maybe not. Either way, enjoy.

**Innocuous Polygons**

By Cinpii

**Chapter 1: Ryoma**

Looking back at it now, it all started the day Kaidoh-senpai found a love letter in his shoebox.

Unless it was about tennis, my attention for detail was rather lacking, but this I remembered. I didn't know it at the time, but my whole world was going to change.

He was a little more standoffish than usual, not that I particularly noted or cared. Inui-senpai noticed right away though, and brought it to attention as we were warming up. He does that a lot. Just his way, I suppose. I think we've all gotten used to his ramblings.

Anyways, my day had started off normally. Sleep in. Get ready for school. Skip breakfast. Run laps for being late for morning practice. Go to class. Blah blah blah. It never changed much. My life was a predictable routine, but I was content. Life was pretty good.

Of course, that was before that letter screwed up my world.

Why?

Because Wobbly Hips wrote it. She wrote a love letter to Kaidoh-senpai.


	2. Sakuno

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. Not me. Please don't sue.

**Innocuous Polygons**

By Cinpii

**Chapter 2: Sakuno**

Tomo-chan decided she was in love with Kaidoh Kaoru. If that surprised you, believe me, I was just as shocked.

We were at my house under the guise of doing homework when she blurted it out. I was wrestling with ionic equilibrium calculations, trying my darnest to figure out the solubility of an acetate without peeking at the back of the text. Tomo-chan was doodling little hearts and arrows in the margin of her chemistry notes.

She had given up on Echizen Ryoma for a while now. Although I couldn't see it for myself, she declared that he treated _me_ differently, which for some weird, convoluted reason, must have meant that he liked me.

Right. Ryoma-kun liking me? He can't even remember my name half the time. Instead he refers to me as 'Wobbly Hips'. Mou. I know I'm not very good at tennis, but I wish he'd acknowledge my hard work once in a while. I practice everyday, and all Ryoma-kun can do is make fun of me.

It's disheartening. What's worse is whenever his eyes are on me, I become even clumsier. He puts me on the spot and I just can't do anything right. Trying to look good in front of him just produces the opposite effect.

I don't know why Tomo-chan thinks he likes me. Ryoma-kun has only seen my bad sides. But try telling Tomo-chan that. She bulldozes over all my objections and tells me _'he's definitely into you'_. And now with all this talk of Kaidoh-senpai this and Kaidoh-senpai that, I can barely fit a word in edgewise.

But I have to admit. Kaidoh-senpai is pretty cool…


	3. Tomoka

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. Not me. Please don't sue.

**AN:** It took a while, but I love this chara. Just something about her loyalty that you gotta give props to. Plus, she's such a perfect accent to Sakuno. Go Tomo!

**Innocuous Polygons**

By Cinpii

**Chapter 3: Tomoka**

Sometimes I want to throttle Ryoma-sama. He's just so oblivious, argh!

There Sakuno is, the cutest, sweetest girl in the world, and he plows by her, ignoring her presence everyday. It's painful to watch.

And frustrating.

She's never gonna muster up the guts to confess to him. I love the girl dearly, but facts are facts. Sakuno is a careful one. She'll pound every stone in place before crossing a bridge.

In other words? She'll die before she admits she likes Ryoma-sama. And that baka can't see anything else but tennis. He'll never notice how special she is.

She's content just standing in the background; feeding off any crumb of attention he tosses her way. But damnit, Sakuno deserves better than that.

Enough of this. I've had it. I'm not gonna stand by anymore. It shouldn't be any of my business, but I'm _tired_ of seeing her all mopey. Sure, she hides it well, but c'mon, I've known the girl since grade school. She has got it _bad_.

I fall in and out of love all the time. Sakuno doesn't. That's why she plays it so safe. If he turned her down, she'd be heartbroken. So she simply won't risk it. I understand her, which is why Ryoma-sama has to be the one to make the first move.

And who better than me to be the one to give the boy a good swift kick in the pants? By golly, if she's not gonna grasp love with her own hands, then I'm gonna do it for her. What are best friends for?

So I have an idea.

Consider it a nudge in the right direction. Okay, okay, so I'm really just gonna force his hand. Honestly, she is way too good for him, but I want my Sakuno to be happy.

I'll get them together or my name isn't Osakada Tomoka, I swear it.


	4. Kaidoh

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. Not me. Please don't sue.

**AN: **Cinpii admits defeat. Kaidoh's characterization still eludes her. Doesn't keep her from trying though. Suggestions for improvement welcome. Enjoy.

**Innocuous Polygons**

By Cinpii

**Chapter 4: Kaidoh**

It started out with little presents. The first time I saw it I frowned, wondering why someone would stuff a box of band-aids in my shoebox.

I picked it up, turning it over, half wondering to whom it belonged. Maybe the kid next to me had a blister on his toe, and kept bandages handy. He probably misplaced it, mistaking my cubby for his.

That seemed logical, so I turned and asked him about it. Maybe my voice was gruff, I don't know. The kid looked scared as he stuttered his response.

Freshmen. Hss.

It wasn't his, so I asked everyone else in the area. They all claimed negative as they backed away and shook their heads.

Hn. I'm used to it.

What I'm not used to though, is having my peaceful mornings disrupted by unnecessary musings. All through first period my mind was occupied with thoughts of who the hell dared to use my shoebox as storage space. That person would pay for invading my territory.

In the meanwhile, the confiscated pack of bandages would be put to good use. My knuckles could use a plaster or two. Besides, if no one claimed them, that meant they were now mine. As retribution, I planned to use each and every one of them. Served that intruder right for trespassing upon the space of Kaidoh Kaoru.

It was a small satisfaction, but I was feeling petty from yesterday's rally with the baka powerhouse. Dunk smash bastard actually managed win a point off me. Pissed me off so much I punched the closest thing – the fence. Not the most optimal of targets, but then again, I didn't have much time before Inui-senpai descended upon me with his latest toxin.

It wasn't until two weeks later, when I scraped my knees diving for Echizen's drop shot, when I found another pack of band-aids. Extra large and flexible.

The first occurrence I could reason away. But here it happened again. For the bandages to be absolutely perfect for my injury was much too suspicious. I asked around anyways though. Again, negative responses.

Was someone was looking out for me?

The only people who would know of my injuries would be someone present during practice. But who would care enough to give me bandages?

And who would go through the trouble to do it anonymously?


	5. Ryoma

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis was created by Konomi Takeshi. Not me. Please don't sue.

**Innocuous Polygons**

By Cinpii

**Chapter 5: Ryoma**

She doesn't come to my games anymore. Hasn't been for a while now. Of course she goes to _his_ games. She cheers _him_ on. But when it's my turn to play, she's not there at all.

I can't concentrate. It's driving me to distraction the way she insists on ignoring me.

I see her talking with him. The smiles she used to direct at me are now all for his benefit. The way she scuffs her toe when she's speaking, too shy for eye contact. The slight tint in her cheeks, the sideway glances. All for him.

I want to hurt something. I want to shake her. Demand why she's doing this to me. Is it my turn now to feel unwanted? If I apologized, would things change?

But what do I have to apologize for?

I didn't do anything. She's the one who changed the status quo. She's the one who changed her mind. She's the one who stopped chasing me and started chasing _him. _

And it makes me think. If she's going to be so capricious about all this, why should I even care? If she's going to just stop liking me all of a sudden and start liking him, it makes me wonder.

If her feelings are so ephemeral…

I don't need a girl like that.


End file.
